Grellybean's secret type thingy
by i-wanna-have-your-babies
Summary: Grell has a secret that he tells Sebastian about what William does. Ignore the title, Its 1:30 AM and im super tired XD Pairing: GrellybeanXsebas-chan because Grelliam makes me angry . .


**This is just a short little thing that I wanted to write, its based off of a roleplay that I did a while ago. \(^.^)/ enjoy!**

**Disclamer~~~ I own nothing. *cries in fake corner***

* * *

Sebastian was walking through the streets of London, getting tea for the young master. There was a burst of red and suddenly, a bright red shinigami was hanging onto him as if his life depended on it. Sebastian resisted the tiny urge to hug Grell back and sighed.

"Must you hang on to me like that...?" He asked, faking annoyance. He still had no idea of his feelings for the shinigami, but one thing he was sure of. He didn't feel the same way as he did when he had first met Grell. He no longer wanted to hurt him and was in fact, wanting to make sure that nobody else did either. Especially William T Spears. Sebastian didn't trust that particular shinigami, his eyes seemed too cold and un-caring.

Grell gigged and nodded. "Mmm-hmm~"

The raven demon rolled his eyes. "What brings you here anyways?"

"I wanted to see you, Sebas-chan~" The reaper in red replied, blowing a kiss. "Are you not happy to see me...?"

Sebastian ignored the question he was asked. "All I'm doing is picking up some Earl Grey for the Young Lord.."

"Ooh, sounds exciting~" Grell replied, giggling. "Can I help?"

"I fail to see how picking up tea is 'exciting' in any way, but if you want to, of course you can come. Just dont cause any trouble.

Grell grinned. "Ooh, yay!~" He said.

Sebastian chuckled softly at the reaper's excitement. "Shall we go, My lady?~" He offered his arm to the red-clad reaper, who took it happily and walked to the tea shop with him. They got the tea and was heading out the door when there was the almost-silent sound of a knife whistling through the air.

"S-SEBAS-CHAN!" Grell shouted, catching sight of the knife heading straight towards the demon's head. Sebastian turned around and caught the knife between his fingers, his eyes flashing a demonic purple for a second. He was at the counter where the man who threw the knife stood in seconds.

"D-Don't kill me!" The man cried.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you; who just attempted to kill me; live." Sebastian replied. Grell took his chainsaw out and also ran over to the man, sensing a fight.

"I'm not the one who wants you dead! I was just following orders! Don't kill me!" The man pleaded, a desprete look in his eyes.

"Who sent you?" Sebastian asked. The man looked away and didn't say anything.

"He asked you a question!" Grell said to the man, getting ready to start up his chainsaw. Sebastian out an arm in front of him, preventing him from getting close to the man.

"I can't tell you who sent me! He'll kill me!" The man said.

"I'll kill you first." Sebastian said, smiling.

"...h-hes always at the bar down the street, always wearing a blue coat and a green hat. His name is... Bartholomew." The man winced as he said the name, he seemed afraid that something would pop out and kill him, which something did. The roar of Grell's chainsaw broke the silence as it penetrated the mans chest, spilling blood everywhere. He took the chainsaw out of the mangled corpse and grinned at Sebastian.

"We should probably run right about now. Willy's going to be here soon and he will be majorly pissed. He doesn't like me hanging out with you.." A brief frown crossed the shinigami's face but it dissapeared as Grell grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled him out the door.

"Why did you kill him...?" Sebastian asked.

"He tried to kill you!" Grell pouted. "I couldn't let that go un-punished!"

Sebastian sighed. "Lets just find Bartholomew and dispose of him quickly, alright?"

Grell nodded. "Yessir!" He saluted comically and grinned.

Sebastian steered Grell towards the bar, stopping outside the entrance to study the shinigami's appearance.

"What?" Grell asked, blushing and feeling self conscious.

"Your appearance... its not right for this type of bar..." Sebastian said, thinking. "Take off all your makeup."

Grell's jaw dropped. "B-But why?!"

"You need to appear more... masculine. Otherwise, everyone in that bar will pounce and beat you up." Sebastian replied.

Grell shrugged. "I'm used to it..." The whisper was barely noticeable.

Sebastian frowned. "Used to it?"

Grell shook his head. "Nevermind..." He seemed so different than a few minutes before.

"Grell, look at me." Sebastian commanded. Grell did so, praying that his demon darling wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. Sebastian of course, did notice the tears and wiped them away, before they spilled onto the shinigami's cheeks.

"S-sebas-chan...?" Grell asked, a bit shocked.

"Grell, has anything been happening that you would like to talk about with me...?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Grell shook his head.

"I just don't want to take my makeup off because... Wi-" He started to say something but then fell quiet. "Because I'm an over-dramatic _faggot_, according to Willy." He bit his lip and looked down, trying to hide his tears.

"Grell, look at me again." Sebastian said, making sure that none of his anger towards William went into his voice. Grell shook his head.

"S-Sebas-chan, i-i gotta go..." he said shakily. He turned around and started to walk away shakily. The demon grabbed his arm and pulled the shinigami into a tight embrace.

"Grell, is that all he has been doing?" He asked worriedly. Grell shook his head but didn't say anything. "What else...?"

"W-Well... i-if i mess up a tiny bit on paperwork or something like that... H-he takes out his death skythe a-and..." Grell choked back a sob and burried his head in Sebastian's coat. "What did I do to make him hate me, Sebastian?! What did I do?!"

Sebastian rocked the sobbing shinigami in his arms. "You didn't do anything, Grell-chan, he's just not a good person.. Don't blame yourself..."

"But its all my fault! Everything is!" Grell cried. "I'm a disgrace to all reapers!"

"Grell. Don't _ever_ say that. Its untrue. William is just feeding you lies. Complete and utter lies."

Grell didn't answer and continued to cry. "Why is he so mean, Sebas-chan..? Why...?"

"I don't know, Grell, but I'll go talk some sense into him..."

"No! Don't!" Grell almost shouted. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone...He said he'd kill me if I told anyone!" Grell looked up at Sebastian, tears streaming down his cheeks in wet mascara lines and eyes full of fear. "Please don't..."

Sebastian kissed the redhead on his forehead. "Would you like to stay in my room for the night?" Grell nodded, a bit shy and smiled through his tears as he was lifted up, bridal style. Sebastian carried the crying shinigami to his room and set him on the bed, smiling slightly as the exhausted reaper fell asleep right away. Sebastian sat next to him throughout the night, catching sight of purple bruises all over the shinigam's body. His rage towards William intensified until he was at the point where he really needed to break something. He quietly left the room and walked deep into the forest until he found an old sturdy tree. He stared at the tree, imagining that it was William and punched it so hard that it fell over easily. The demon dusted his hands off and went back to watch over his little red sleeping beauty.

* * *

**Ive always felt that Grell was hiding something behind his crazy sexy, sharp toothed smile... *shrugs* thats just my opionion though. Ive always hated willy so yeah, thats why hes the bad guy in this... and by the way, the thing that sebby did with the whole imagning the tree was willy thing, I did that before with a soup can... My best friend had to literally pry the can away from me XD **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME EXTREMELY HAPPY **

**\(^.^)/**


End file.
